


sadnesses.

by arsenouselation



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: Perhaps they will be like this: a novel left unread. Lost in the fire.





	sadnesses.

> Sadnesses.  
T x HL

  
“And when your sorrow is comforted (time soothes all sorrows) you will be content that you have known me. You will always be my friend.”  
― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince  
  


* * *

This is how their story never unfolded.

  
Midnight, and Tadashi has never felt so awake. The wind numbs his face into a smile so wide it almost hurts. He could not help it. Honey Lemon's glee is infectious, shouting herself hoarse behind him. Her laughter rises above the scooter's noise. Tadashi chances a look at the rearview mirror. A shiver runs up his spine, his heartbeat a prelude to his favorite song. He half-watches Honey Lemon raise her arms slowly, palms catching the air, face open to the sky. A bird in flight.

  
A glissando as they ride through the empty highway.

Later, they stand quiet in front of her house, chests heaving with residual exhilaration. Tadashi opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

The light from the streetlamp casts Honey Lemon’s hair into gold. His hands want to reach, reach out and what? Honey Lemon’s eyes are bright.

Her eyes do not know of sadness (not yet). And Tadashi, he does not know what he wants.


End file.
